Zidane in the NHL finals
by Zidane Tribal
Summary: Zidane is at the Finals were Alexandria is close to winning the Stanley Cup against Treno


Zidane Tribal in  
THE NHL FINALS  
PRELUDE  
  
Author: Hello my name is Hinobuo. Dodges an incoming puck....ok today is my first time writing a fan fic so I might not be this good at this. dodges another incoming puck. Were the heck are these pucks coming from?  
Looks around notice's he in the hockey arena.....UH OH makes a run for the exit  
  
This story is a action/sports story and it's Rated=PG due to violence.  
Characters in the story: Zidane, Amarant, Garnet, and Vivi.  
  
The Story  
  
Alexandria Snakes Locker Room  
Bombay: Alright listen up players, today is the finals and were so close to winning the Stanley cup, Zidane this will be your game today got it?  
Zidane: You got it coach I'll make sure that cup comes to us(And Dagger will love me for getting it)  
Bombay: But Zidane be careful of Amarant he's been Treno's toughest player ever, we don't want you to get hurt with him there.  
Zidane: Got it  
Bombay: OK LETS GO!  
Team: YEAH!!!  
*Treno Thieves Locker Room*  
Bob Hartley: Ok guys this is what we've been waiting for the Stanley cup is just right there in our hands we're tied three games each we must win this one at all cost. Amarant!  
Amarant: What?  
Bob: I want you to get out there and get us that trophy.  
Amarant: Got it I'll do my best to win it.  
Bob: Alright lets go!  
Team: YEAH!!!  
Alexandria Arena the crowd of nobles, kids, fans, families, and player's families come into the arena for the greatest game in Gaia's history.  
*Then Garnet and Vivi come into the arena, they both sit down in the front row seats next to Zidane's team.*  
Garnet: Well Vivi it was sure nice of Zidane to let us come to his game.  
Vivi: Oh I'm so excited about this.he's so close to the Stanley Cup I hope he wins.  
Garnet: I hope so too.  
*The lights go out and the spotlights start flashing and the Thieves come out first, the crowd boo's at them  
Then the music goes on and the fireworks go off and the crowd gets up on their feet and start cheering as the Snakes come onto the ice*  
Garnet: Look there's Zidane in the number 41 jersey.  
Vivi: I see him  
Vivi and Garnet wave at Zidane  
Zidane waves back at them  
Both: We're rooting for you  
All the players' head into the middle Amarant and Zidane meet for the face off  
Zidane:ok time to get it on.  
Amarant: you got me once but you'll never get me again.  
The referee drops the puck, Zidane pass's it to his team mate, the first period begins, Zidane pass's to # 5, # 5 pass's it back to Zidane, Zidane shoots it HE SCORES! The crowd gets up on their feet and cheer  
Garnet: GO ZIDANE!  
Vivi: YOU CAN DO IT ZIDANE!  
5 Min. Later there's trouble Zidane has the puck and he's trying to get out of his team's area but Amarant bash's Zidane into the shield right in front of Garnet and Vivi.  
Garnet: Oh my goodness Zidane are you ok?  
Zidane waves at Dagger signaling he's ok  
Vivi: Thank goodness he's ok.  
Zidane gets back at Amarant by checking him then they begin to fight  
Zidane beats up Amarant but Amarant counters with an uppercut and knocks out Zidane down to the ground  
Zidane gets back up and the referee sends both Zidane and Amarant into the penalty box but Zidane is bleeding. the referee checks on him  
Referee: Are you ok?  
Zidane: I'm fine  
Zidane skates into the penalty box  
Referee: 5 minutes for both of them  
Zidane:......  
10 Minutes later a lot of penalties have been going on for both teams which left Zidane and Amarant still in the penalty box  
Largo: Man Zidane you did a good job beating up Amarant.  
Zidane: yeah I guess your right  
Largo: You got to teach me those moves someday.  
Zidane: ok  
Largo: Thanks man. oohhh my times up got to go  
Zidane: Cya  
Largo leaves the penalty box  
Zidane: Sigh only one minute till I come back in.  
1 Minute later  
Zidane and Amarant leave the penalty box  
Zidane heads straight for the puck, he grabs hit and moves towards Treno's goalie he slap shoots it and makes another score, the score is Snakes 6 Thieves 4 the period ends  
Hinobuo: we'll concentrate on Garnet and Vivi for this period.  
Garnet: Well the first period was an interesting one now wasn't it?  
Vivi: You can say that again.  
Garnet: I never knew hockey was this tense.  
Vivi: Well there's always a first time to watch something.  
Food Person: Popcorn Get Your Popcorn Here!  
Garnet: Want some popcorn Vivi?  
Vivi: Sure I'll have some.  
Garnet: Over Here Please!  
Popcorn Man Comes By Garnet and Vivi and hands over the popcorn  
Man: That'll be 300 gil.  
Garnet hands over 300 gil  
Man: Thank you  
The popcorn man leaves  
Garnet and Vivi start eating popcorn  
Vivi: Hey this is great.  
Garnet: Well popcorn is great you know.  
Vivi: I guess your right.  
The Period ends the score is Snake 7 Thieves 5  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen tonight's game is broadcast on channel 49 on ASPN Alexandria Sports Program Network.today's raffle will be a new Red Corvette.  
Garnet: Oh I'd love to win that someday.  
Vivi: So do I but I'm not old enough to drive..  
Announcer: And today's raffle goes to the person sitting in row 1 section 3 seat 23.  
Garnet: Wait a second that's me?  
Announcer: Congratulations you have won a new Red Corvette pick up the keys in the lobby and show your ticket.  
Vivi: Wow congratulations Garnet you won.  
Garnet: Thanks Vivi I'll get it right now.  
Garnet runs off  
Vivi: (Maybe she can give me a ride someday)  
10 Minutes Later  
Garnet: Wow the corvette looks nice.  
Vivi: Garnet can you give a ride on sometime?  
Garnet: Sure Vivi anything for a friend  
Vivi: Thanks  
Both Teams come back on the ice  
The crowd gets on its feet and cheers  
Garnet: Well here comes Zidane.  
Vivi: I hope they win.  
All players' head into the middle for the last face off  
Both Amarant and Zidane face off  
The referee drops the puck, Zidane passes the puck to Largo and gets knocked over by Amarant, the crowd boo's  
Zidane gets right back up and heads towards Treno's goal Largo pass's the puck back to Zidane slap shoots the puck straight into the goal, the crowd get up from their chairs and start cheering like mad.  
All players from the Snakes circle around Zidane and Largo cheering for them  
All players come back into the middle for another face off  
Zidane and Amarant once again stare at each other ready to knock each other out  
The referee drops the puck Amarant gets it first and quickly pass's it to his team member, Zidane heads straight for Amarant and knocks him out, referee calls out a foul  
Referee: Roughing the player 5 minutes in the penalty box.  
Zidane: Damm  
Zidane heads into the penalty box as the crowd boo's  
After 18 Minutes in the penalty box Zidane hasn't come out due to the many penalties his team has made causing him to stay in longer  
Zidane: Only one more minute.  
The score of the game is tied 10 to 10 both teams  
As 1 minute pass's Zidane heads out of the penalty box as Amarant shoots the puck against Alexandria but the goalie blocks it and protects it, the referee blows the whistle for the final face off  
Bombay: Everyone get over here now.  
All the players on Alexandria head over to the bench   
Bombay: All right listen up we have to stall for time, when it's 5 seconds be at Treno's goal by then Largo make sure you have it.  
Largo: Got it  
Bombay: Zidane that's when you make the winning score got it?  
Zidane: All right.  
Bombay: all right lets go!  
Team: YEAH!  
All the players' head out  
The 1-minute period begins as one of the players from Alexandria slowly heads for Treno's goal.  
Zidane is on right next to Largo as they get closer to the goal, Treno forms a straight line and block the goal, 30 seconds have gone by and Treno's players start crashing into Alexandria's team Largo get's the puck and there's 5 seconds left, he quickly passes to Zidane and Zidane Slap Shoots it at 120 mph at the goalie, the goalie hardly see's the puck, pass's right by him, and hits the net as the game clock strikes zero.  
The game is won Alexandria 11 Treno 10. The crowd gets off their seats and cheer very loud for Zidane and Largo as they won the Stanley Cup for Team Alexandria Snakes.  
Garnet: Zidane and Largo did.  
Vivi: I can't believe they won.  
Garnet and Vivi cheer for the team and clap for them  
Bob: Everyone get in the locker room NOW!  
Treno's players head into their locker room, while Alexandria celebrates their prize. Two NHL officials come out with the Stanley Cup and award it to Alexandria.  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: This may be my first Fan Fic but I think I did an ok job with this is dedicated to The Colorado Avalanche who won the REAL Stanley Cup recently.keep on rocking Colorado.thank you for having your time reading this fan fic I hope you enjoyed it too.   



End file.
